


Happy Anniversary

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pinecest AU going by the name "Weirdmageddon AU". Takes place during Mabel's bubble and after the resulting pop. Full summary in the end notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one off of a prompt too, and it spun into this...thing that I'm in love with. @_@ Check the end notes for a full summary! :D

Mabel shifted slightly, eyes fluttering open; her vision was blurry, a lot blurrier than she remembered it being. Her eyes shifted, trying to read the red numbers on what appeared to be a digital clock.

_8:30 AM_

Blinking once, then squeezing her eyes shut, she waited a moment before opening them again. However everything was still rather blurry. She huffed a soft sigh, eyes flitting back and forth across the numbers, before shifting to try and look around. The last thing she remembered...was being angry at Dipper. Then the forest and...then...Blendin...

She shot up suddenly with a shout, eyes wild, “BILL PLEASE NO!” She felt her chest tightening with fear, breath coming in short pants, everything was spinning-

“Mabes! Mabel, hey, shhh...Mabel look at me.”

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder turning her to her right, blankets bunching slightly as an older man came mostly into focus. His hair was shaggy, brown locks dusted mostly with silver; he was a lot more salt than pepper. Her eyes searched his, a beautiful warmth to the brown depths as he smiled reassuringly at her. The motion made the wrinkles in his aging face become more pronounced, smile lines lengthening, the crows feet in the corners of his eyes squinting a little.

“D-Dipper?” she croaked out. He nodded, lifting his free hand to push his hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes. Despite a couple scars littering the skin, his birthmark was still there, pronounced and unique as ever. The sight of the familiar mark eased her almost instantly, his hand dropping to cup her face as she relaxed and leaned into the touch.

“It's okay, Mabes...” he rumbled again, watching as her confusion began to drain from her face. “You had a nightmare...you're safe, okay?” She nodded in response, reaching out for him on instinct. Dipper responded instantly, pulling her closer to rock his wife gently in his embrace. It took a couple minutes more of soft rocking and Dipper's rumbled singing for Mabel to come back to herself. Leaning up slightly, she placed a kiss to Dipper's jaw, his stubble prickly against her lips.

“Mmm...” she hummed, pulling away and smiling. “Thanks bro-bro...sorry...”

“Mabes it's fine, really...that was a long time ago. You and I are fine.” A smirk crossed his face, “Though not as fine as you, sis.”

“Dip! You scallywag!” she laughed, playfully smacking his arm as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He couldn't help a chuckle, the action flashing a gold tooth on his bottom row of teeth. “We don't have time, we've got guests to prepare for!”

“I know, I know...c'mon, let's get up. Don't forget your glasses, Mabes.” With a quick kiss to her cheek, Dipper was swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and standing up. Mabel watched fondly as he threw on a pair of jeans and one of his favorite flannel shirts over his t-shirt. Flashing her one more toothy grin, he walked around their king-sized bed and out the door.

She sat there a moment, looking around the bedroom strewn with all kinds of nicknacks, old expedition charts, newspaper clippings, and a lot of Mabel's crocheted doilies. The lacy adornments were on any surface she could put them on, all in ridiculously bright colours and crazy patterns.

Smiling a little to herself, she plucked the rounded frames from the bedside table and slid them on. As she stretched and began getting out of bed, she recalled with amusement how she'd ended up getting them. It was shortly after she and Dipper had inherited the Mystery Shack, during renovations on the kitchen, staircase and the attic. She kept tripping over obvious things and almost running into walls. When she'd almost fallen down the damn staircase, saved only by Dipper's quick reflexes, did she admit that glasses might not be a bad idea. That summer she'd gotten her childhood and a pair of glasses.

“Geeze, has it already been 31 years?” she mused to herself, standing and stretching just a little more. Fishing clothing from the dresser directly across from their bed, she stifled a yawn as she dressed quickly. Walking to stand in front of the full-length mirror on the back of their bedroom door, she glanced up and down at her dressed form.

Her hair had gone full silver, not at all like Dipper's which still had traces of their original brown. It was well past her ass, stopping just at the crook of her knees with as much thickness and as many curls as she'd had in her youth. Normally she worked the Shack during the day, but considering today was much different, her attire of a two piece suit and Stan's red fez was absent. Instead she was wearing one of her favorite sweaters, the base dark blue with the Ursa Major stitched into it. The stars were rhinestones and the lines connecting it were made from thick pieces of yarn. The dark blue faded into light blue at the bottom and the ends of the sleeves, little bits of glitter here and there mimicking the rest of the night sky. A pair of lightly-coloured jeans off-set the dark of her top, finished with her craziest coloured fuzzy socks (mismatched of course, there was no other way to wear fuzzy socks).

She caught sight of the aforementioned fez on the dresser, perched lovingly on a one-hat stand Mabel had found in the local thrift shop. Her eyes softened considerably, pressing a hand slightly to her heart. If only her beloved Grunkles could be here for such an important occasion. There wasn't a day that went by that Mabel didn't miss those two...

“Mabel, you alright?” came the worried call of her brother.

“Yeah broseph! I'm comin'~!” she responded, rolling her eyes a little with a smile. Always assuming the worst, even after all these years spent in Gravity Falls. Doing another once-over herself, she nodded and opened the door.

Most of the day passed by in a blur, the Mystery Twins cooking, prepping, and in Mabel's case, baking. They were expecting quite the crowed of family and friends for the celebration; you only got to have a 50 year anniversary once in a lifetime, some people never getting one at all. They were expecting both of their children, and their children's children, plus a handful of childhood friends from their first summer in Gravity Falls.

A long table was set outside, parallel to the porch. Chairs were aligned haphazardly along each side of the table, food slowly filtering outside to get set on the table. It was a particularly nice late summer day, humidity low and because of the magical enchantments Dipper had placed about the shack, no mosquitoes to speak of. Around 2, people started showing up. First was their oldest and her four kids, all adopted and well-rounded. Each got a wet kiss from Mabel, a ruffle of the hair from Dipper, and a hug from both of their grandparents. Their daughter's partner ushered the kids inside to watch TV as the other three adults continued to set out food and refreshments.

The second pair to show up was none-other than Candy and Gretta, hand in hand and looking at one another in that way that Mabel recognized so well. She didn't say a word, instead embracing her friends and hugging them both, tears pricking her eyes and smiling a mile wide. They didn't need to say anything and neither did she. They wished her a happy anniversary, before letting themselves inside to help Dipper.

Shortly after, Pacifica arrived, not with a significant other in tow, but instead a young girl that was the spitting image of her mother. Pacifica explained half apologetically, half happily about the wonders of artificial insemination as she ushered her daughter inside ahead of her to play with the other children. Mabel understood well that Pacifica had never intended to marry anyone, preferring her freedom to do as she pleased though still longing for a child. This was the best of both worlds, Mabel hugging her tightly and swinging her a little, Pacifica holding tightly back as she laughed and thanked Mabel for not being weird about it. She could only pull away from her best friend and laugh right back, countering with a thanks for not being weird about her and Dipper. Pacifica only shrugged a shoulder and smiled warmly.

Wendy wasn't far behind either, and after a bit of back and forth bantering between the two women, she reached out and ruffled Mabel's hair a little, then hefted a thumb over her shoulder toward the shack. “Gonna go help Dip, happy anniversary Mabel. You deserve this.” Mabel patted down her hair, appreciative of the affectionate gesture as Wendy turned and walked inside. Her other child, her son, was the last to arrive with his two boys and his partner. Before Mabel could ask, her son smiled and shrugged. “Female pronouns for Charlie today, Ma” referring to the other individual bringing up the rear. “Happy anniversary by the way.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek, Mabel smiling and kneeling down to lay wet kisses on her other two grandchildren as they both laughed and complained about how gross it was. After a little nudge from their father, they both chimed, “Happy anniversary Gramma Mabel!” before running off toward the shack. Straightening out, she watched them leap up the porch steps, turning a little to see her son and his partner walking toward the house as well.

With everyone here and the food ready, the celebrations could begin.

Everyone was brought back outside and seated at the table; there was all kinds of food being served. Lots of summer things like burgers and hotdogs, homemade potato salad, jello cubes with fruit, and several different pies and a large plate of cupcakes. There was even a regular cake that Mabel had made with the words “Happy 50th Anniversary!” iced delicately on for her and Dipper to enjoy. There was a lot of laughing, and talking. A lot of catching up and play for the children. Dipper even ran around with the lot of them, chasing them and playing the “monster” that they got to then “destroy” by tickling their grandfather into submission.

Once everyone had their fill, and the children were seated again, Mabel stood up at the head of the table and cleared her throat. It quieted down instantly, all eyes on the elder of the Pines twins. Dipper was sitting by her side, smiling up at her warmly. She smiled at everyone, before she began speaking.

“Thank you all so much for coming,” she started, glancing up and down the table at everyone. “Dipper and I are so glad to have you all here. We came together today to celebrate our 50th anniversary. It's no secret what Dipper and I really are...and you all know well how we came to be. It was just...natural. There was nothing in this world that could have kept us apart, and 50 years later, here we are still!” She smiled a mile wide, Dipper squeezing her hand gently. Clearing her throat again, she took in a breath to continue speaking, only to realize the reason she'd stopped was not because of the well of emotion she was feeling, but instead a sound.

She paused a long moment, eyes trained forward before looking down at Dipper. Dipper looked back, clearly confused.

“S'wrong, Mabes?” he asked softly, tilting his head a little as she looked back across the table at everyone.

“...can't you hear that?” she asked, the sound getting louder. What was that? It sounded like glass grinding, crackling almost. It sounded like it was coming from nowhere, yet everywhere.

“...no? Mabel, are you sure you're okay?” he asked, now standing next to her. Mabel shook her head, glancing around the empty lot, eyes searching for anything that might be making that noise. Her eyes scanned the treeline, then flicked above to the sky, only for them to widen.

There, across the sky, appeared to be a crack. It was long and ugly, an ungodly pink colour that made Mabel want to vomit. She felt suddenly sick, panic rising in her chest. Dipper shifted and looked up, though if he saw what she was seeing, he made no indication. Instead he reached over and held onto her upper arm. Mabel didn't know what to say anymore as she felt her family look on with confusion, Dipper getting more and more worried as he gently shook her to try and bring her back to earth.

The more Dipper called her name, the longer and more grotesque the crack grew, turning into a web of disgusting scars in that pink colour. Why was it pink?

“Dipper, no no Dipper please stop, _stop_ Dipper you don't know what you're doing-!”

“Mabel what is _wrong_ with you? What are you talking about? What's going on?!”

“No, God no please Dipper stop-”

“Mabel!”

“No! Please no!”

“ _Mabel_!”

“No!!” She was practically sobbing now, the sky the exact colour that had given her nightmares for the last 50 years. “Not again, not _again, NOT AGAIN_!”

“ _MABEL_!”

The sky shattered.

Her eyes opened after a beat. Dipper, in all of his 12 year old glory, was staring at her, his grip on her arm firm. As soon as she'd opened her eyes, Dipper's eyes teared up and he choked back a sob. To his left, Wendy was standing tall, bruised, dirty, but smiling like nothing else in this world mattered. Even Soos was there, lip trembling as he tried not to scoop the twins up in a bone-crushing hug.

They were all smiling at her, all bright eyed with wonder and relief. Mabel glanced behind herself at the empty space where the bubble had been, looking down at herself in her prepubescent body, turning back to look at her friends and her brother.

_Her brother._

With an almighty hicup, she began sobbing uncontrollably. Dipper instantly scooped her into his arms, mistaking her anguished wails for tears of unadultrated relief and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What happens if in Mabel’s bubble, she is living out her dream of being in a romantic relationship with her brother? Growing old together, having children, making a life for themselves? What happens when she crashes back to reality? This is an AU exploring the story and the angst-filled repercussions of Mabel’s bubble being popped._
> 
>  
> 
> I'm over at [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you wanna come say hi or tell me what a disgusting human I am so I can laugh at you. Whichever. :3c


	2. Worried Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan tries to find out what's going on.

Stan was worried.

There wasn’t a whole lot nowadays that he worried about, not since they’d stopped the apocalypse from continuing. It had only been a couple days since everything had quieted down,a week to be exact, but everyone was pitching in to get the town back in shape. The generally sleepy town was rather resilient and in high spirits. Ford was out in the thick of things, helping plan reconstruction, directing work flow, generally getting his hands dirty. Dipper was constantly working in the shack with Wendy and Soos, the three friends repairing and fixing and in places planning to improve the shack as a whole. And Mabel…

Well, from what Stan could tell of his great niece, she wasn’t doing very well.

And that worried him.

After Dipper, Wendy, and Soos had rescued Mabel from that floating prison, found Stan, and lugged Ford back to the Shack, the four set back out to finish Bill off for good.

Dipper had insisted Mabel stay behind and well below the shop, in Ford’s study. She’d be safest there, he was positive. Mabel hadn’t protested at all, Stan watching the exchange with mild suspicion. Dipper’s face betrayed him instantly, shock showing clear as day. He suspected Dipper was sure his sister would fight him on it, not agree without hesitation. That didn’t settle well with him.

Once everything was settled with the triangle demon, and they’d reversed the magic on Ford, the Pines family was left to the four of them, Wendy and Soos departing to find their respective family members. The older Pines twins had gathered the younger ones up, hugging and laughing and trying not to cry into their great niece and great nephew’s hair. Dipper of course clung tight and though Mabel was relieved to see the three of them well and happy, she still seemed…weird.

Stan thought it was just him, as Ford and Dipper hadn’t breathed a word about it. So he shrugged it off.

When Mabel began withdrawing more and more as the days passed, Stan knew some serious shit had gone down in that forsaken prison. The bright and happy 12 year old had suddenly pulled into herself and was refusing to be around her other family members. No amount of goofy projects, silly jokes, or snacks could get her to stay downstairs for very long. Not even the request for a batch of Mabel Juice made her bat an eye, the girl choking back what Stan suspected had been a sob, running back upstairs.

When day 7 had come and Mabel was no closer to getting her back to herself, Stan felt at an absolute lost. He didn’t know what to do for her. Even when he asked her out-right if she wanted to talk, she shut him out. For only be 12, she was rather good at keeping everyone at arm’s length.

Stan sighed softly, rubbing a hand over the back of his head as he sat at the kitchen table. He supposed she’d come around to talk when she felt like it, and no amount of Stan trying to force answers out of her was going to help. He’d resigned himself to the fate of keeping an eye on her from a distance when he heard Dipper cry out from the living room.

Jumping to his feet, he ran toward the anguished sound; Dipper was staring out toward the stairs, eyes wide. Stan walked toward him, glancing down as Dipper turned to look at his Grunkle.

“Mabel she…” he croaked out, looking lost.

“What’s wrong, kid?”

“…I-I…tried asking her what she’d seen in the…bubble and she stopped then just…burst into tears…” He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, biting his lip as if trying to school himself.

“…hey, it’s alright. Take it easy, Dipper,” Stan replied, voice softening a little as he pat him gently on the head. Dipper nodded, sniffing a little bit. “Lemme go see what I can do…watch some TV while I talk to your sister, okay?” He nodded, pulling the brim of his hat down further over his eyes. Stan didn’t waste time heading upstairs, hearing Dipper hiccup softly behind him. He sighed.

Taking the stairs two at a time, almost slipping down the staircase like a fool near the top, Stan took a breath and knocked on the twins’ bedroom door.

As he predicted, there was no answer. He knocked once more, waited, then quietly cracked the door open.

“Mabel?” he called softly, poking his head through the crack to look in the room. Mabel was curled up on her bed, buried in the sweater she’d been wearing today and shaking. Stan could hear the sobs wracking the small frame, his heart breaking in two. There was nothing in this world that should be making his own flesh and blood feel like this. Whatever it was, he was gonna figure it out and fix it.

Opening the door the rest of the way, he let himself in then shut it, walking over to her bed. She didn’t move as he sat down, her crying never quieting. He watched her shake and sob and sit there in misery, heart feeling as if someone was trying to crush it to pieces.

It felt like a lifetime passed of Stan sitting on Mabel’s bed, letting her cry her eyes out, until finally it seemed as if she couldn’t cry any more. He heard her sniff loudly, her head poking up over the top of her sweater carefully, only to be met by Stan holding out an ugly, but clean, handkerchief. Her lip trembled as she took the garment with great care, pressing her face to it. The sound of her trying to blow her nose followed the action, Stan cracking a brief, lop-sided smile.

“…th-thank you, Grunkle Stan…” came the muffled reply. Stan’s face fell instantly at the sound of her voice. She was so tiny and fragile sounding, nothing at all like his crazy and outgoing niece.

“No problem, kiddo…” he said, voice gruff but gentle. The silence returned, Mabel rubbing her eyes roughly as she tried to rid herself of left over tears. Another beat of silence, then Stan was talking again. “Mabel…talk to me. You haven’t been yourself since…” He made a vague motion with his hand, glancing back over at her to gauge for a reaction. She hadn’t pulled her face away from the handkerchief yet, so Stan continued. “It’s no good to keep this kind of thing all bottled up. It’s bad for you. Ford and I are worried. Soos and Wendy are worried too.” She still hadn’t moved, and Stan sighed. “Dipper is the most worried…he’s your brother, your other half. He wants to make sure his sister is okay-”

Another sob caught his attention, stopping him mid-sentence. She pressed the handkerchief to her face harder as she whimpered.

“I-I knoooow…” she sobbed, shaking again.

There wasn’t a lot that Stan could say he knew for sure. But the sound of heart break was something he was rather familiar with, in all forms. And with the way Mabel had broken back down crying at the mention of her brother, well…that said a lot.

“…Mabel, what happened; it has to do with Dipper, doesn’t it?” She didn’t respond, only moaning softly as she tried to curl back into herself. Stan could only imagine all the possible things this poor girl had seen. Dipper being tortured? Abandoning her? Tricking her? Hurting her? Maybe it was a sick combination of all of those.

“I-I love him, G-Grunkle Sta-an…”

“…I know you do Mabel, and he loves you too,” he said softly. She shook her head violently, pulling her face from the handkerchief finally to look at Stan. Stan looked back, frowning deeper. It wasn’t the blotchyness of her cheeks, her puffy eyes, runny nose that made a pit drop into his stomach. It was the fact that her lip was quivering again, eyes full of heartbreak almost like Stan had expected. Except this wasn’t your normal traumatized heartbreak.

It was the look of heartbreak that took years and years and years of build up, only to be finally ripped away.

It was in that instance that some sort of truth dawned on Stan. Mabel saw it too, sniffing loudly again before launching herself at her Grunkle. Stan caught her with ease, holding her close as she sobbed uncontrollably into his suit jacket.

“I-I had s-s-so much! A-And now…oh Grunkle S-Stan…I don’t know w-what to doooo…” she wailed into his chest, clinging on for dear life. Stan pressed a hand gently to her hair, stroking it softly as he shushed her quietly.

There was no way he could help her, with whatever it was she’d experienced with Dipper in that bubble. He’d have to talk to Ford about it…he hoped he’d know what to do.

For now, he offered a comfortable place for her to unload her fears and anguish that no 12 year old should ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, these chapters are all being uploaded in succession so I hope y'all don't mind. U:
> 
> You should visit me on [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) to watch me bullshit around and sometimes reblog nice things!


	3. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Stan try to protect Dipper.

“Dipper, come here. I want to talk to you about something important.”

Dipper lifted his head, looking over at his Grunkle Ford from the work station he’d set up downstairs. The drawing board in front of him was littered with pages and pages of notes from memory, Dipper trying his hardest to pull every bit of information he’d absorbed from the journals out of his head. He needed to put it all on paper before it disappeared.

He’d been in the middle of trying to remember the exact details for reversing zombification when Ford had called for him.

“Can it wait just another minute, Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked, eyes dropping back down to the page; he had nearly everything, but he was sure he was missing some other ingredient.

“I’m sorry Dipper, but it’s important we talk now.” Ford’s tone left no room for argument, Dipper sighing a little and placing the pencil down. Hopping off his stool, he walked over to his great uncle seated on a shorter swivel chair. Ford cleared his throat, before smiling a little. “Dipper, I’ve reconsidered withdrawing my offer of apprenticeship. I’d like for you to stay here in Gravity Falls and help me further my research.”

“…what?” he asked, eyes wide. “But…I told you-I told you that I decided it would be better if I went home with Mabel. She needs me, Grunkle Ford.”

At the mention of his sister, Ford’s eyes dropped away to the side momentarily, before rising again to look at his great nephew. “I realize that, but your sister is going back home where she’ll be safe and sound. If you leave, all this,” He made a wide sweeping motion with his arm, “All this will be lost. I can’t do this by myself any more, Dipper. I need someone here who will be able to take over.”

“Grunkle Ford, I can’t-please what would Mabel say?” he replied, looking stricken at the thought of leaving her defenseless. “I don’t want her thinking I’m trying to abandon her again…” Ford’s lips pursed, a six-fingered hand rising to rub roughly over the back of his neck as he watched Dipper watch him. This wasn’t working.

“Listen, Dipper…you need to stay here.” It wasn’t a question or a suggestion, but instead a fact. Dipper was becoming more and more confused, a small bubble of anger rising in his chest. “It’s what’s going to be best for you and your sister.”

“What does Mabel think of this, huh?” Dipper snapped, temper beginning to rise. Who was he to try and tell him what was best for him and his sister? How _dare_ he! Ford’s silence was answer enough for Dipper, the young boy scowling darkly. “Fine! I’m gonna go ask her RIGHT now!”

Ford was up in a flash, grabbing hold of Dipper by the shoulder. “Dipper, don’t-” The tone in his voice betrayed the older man, Dipper stopping in his tracks and turning to glower at him.

“Don’t _what_? Give Mabel a chance to say no? Get her involved so she knows what’s going on? Why are you trying to hide this a second time from her?! It nearly destroyed our relationship last time, Grunkle Ford! Let me _GO!”_

“Dipper, please…before you go and tell your sister-just go and ask Stan what he thinks you should do. After that, go talk to Mabel.” Ford removed his hand, Dipper pulling away roughly as he stomped away and toward the elevator. Ford sighed a little, turning to look at the notes Dipper had been trying to recall.

Picking the pencil up, he scribbled “ _cinnamon_ “ quickly under the list of ingredients for reversing zombification, eyes roaming the pages. He busied himself for the moment, correcting mistakes Dipper may have made as he waited for his great nephew to come back downstairs.

Dipper felt absolutely _furious_ right now. He felt like he could punch in a wall, like he could run laps around the Shack and not get tired. He felt like he was trying to cheat Mabel. _Mabel_ of all people! How…how _**dare**_ he?! Bursting through the vending machine, he swung it shut with a violent “CLANK”, pushing through the door toward the living room where he heard the TV going.

“Grunkle Stan!” he called, patience feeling paper thin at the moment.

“In here kid,” came the gruff response. Dipper wasted no time getting into the living room, Stan looking mildly surprised to see him so worked up. “Something up?” Stan sat up straight and muted the TV as he watched Dipper pace back and forth across the living room.

“…Grunkle Ford…he wants me to leave Mabel by herself again! He wants me to stay here and be his apprentice, and I can’t! I can’t leave Mabel again, Grunkle Stan! She _needs_ me!” Dipper didn’t stop his pacing, a hand finding it’s way under his cap as he pulled a little at his hair. “I don’t want to leave her to go back to California all by herself. Please help me talk some sense into Grunkle Ford.”

Dipper continued to pace, scrubbing his hands over his face, Stan remaining quiet as he watched.

“…I think Ford is right.”

Dipper felt like everything had stopped, turning slowly to look his Grunkle square in the face. 

“ _What?!”_

“Hear me out, Dipper,” he said quickly, raising his hands defensively. “Listen…something really, really awful happened to your sister in that prison majig while she was trapped…” Dipper cast his eyes away, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes. He was very well aware it was bad. Anytime he asked about it, Mabel would always burst into tears. Over the past couple of weeks he’d stopped asking altogether, instead taking to keeping an eye on her as he tried to busy himself with getting the Shack and the town back together.

“…that’s all the more reason I can’t leave her. She needs me.” It was like a mantra, a truth that Dipper knew better than anyone. Stan shook his head, Dipper becoming angry again. “It’s true! She needs me!”

“…in a way she does, Dipper but…I think you need her right now more than she needs you.” Stan sighed heavily, and in that moment Dipper realized he looked so much older, more tired than he remembered. “You need to stay here and your sister needs to go back to Piedmont…we’ve already talked to your parents. Mabel wants to go back home.” Stan hesitated, rubbing his face. “She wants you to stay here. That’s the end of it…I’m really, really sorry Dipper…”

“You’re lying…Mabel got caught because of me. Because I wanted to send her away and stay here with Grunkle Ford.” His voice cracked, looking desperate. “Why would she want to go home without me after all of this?!”

Stan stood, placing a gentle hand on Dipper’s shoulder. He didn’t bother trying to shrug it off, now fighting back angry tears. He hadn’t cried this much in a long time…it was starting to get old.

“There’s a lot going on in her head right now…you belong here with Ford and I for the time being.” He paused, before starting again carefully. “You know how Mabel’s been going on a trip with Wendy once a week out of town?” Dipper nodded, and Stan continued after a beat. “She’s seeing a psychiatrist…something Ford pulled strings for. She’s going to start seeing one when she goes back to California, one that specializes in supernatural incidents…since no normal doc would see your sister and believe what happened here.”

Dipper was shocked of course, still angry, but now at himself instead of his great uncles. How had he missed this? What in the world had happened?

“…d-do you…know what happened to Mabel in that bubble?” he asked, trying not to let his voice tremble.

“…I think I have an idea, but I can’t tell you…it’s not fair to Mabel,” he responded, voice trying to soften up a little. Dipper hiccuped, balling up his fists and pressing them to his eyes roughly. Stan hated to see them like this, but this was the only way Mabel was going to have any chance at recovering.

How was he supposed to tell a 12 year old kid that his twin sister had fallen in love with him and lived out a lifetime being his lover in the span of a couple of days in a magical prison? How could he tell him that when Mabel looked at him, it reminded her of the life that had been ripped away from her without second thought? It didn’t matter how it got spun, Dipper was going to blame himself.

These kids had gone through so much already and Stan was not going to willfully add to it. Ignorance was going to be the closest thing to bliss Dipper was going to get over the coming years.

“Listen…you’re gonna stay here. Part of the deal was getting you enrolled in school here. I don’t care how smart Ford is, you need a real education. When you’re not doing school, you’ll be helping Ford and me on occasion, alright?” Dipper didn’t say anything, his hands dropping from his eyes as he sniffed. “…we’ll go tell Ford together, c’mon…” With a gentle push, Stan got Dipper walking back toward the front of the gift shop to go down and talk to Ford.

Dipper obliged quietly, going over in his head what he needed to do before Mabel left. Maybe…maybe he could change her mind. Get her to be okay with him going home. He’d play along but…Dipper knew there had to be a way to make it okay for her again. There had to be a way.

He was going to figure this out no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to upload~ :3
> 
> In the meantime, you could come check me out at [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) for a minute. If you want of course. I have lots of incest-y things, a lot of Pinecest. o 3o


	4. Mabel Isn't Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more is revealed about Mabel's condition.

Mabel sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Glancing around the attic, her eyes trailed over the posters she'd hung during the first day of summer. Her vision wandered to the other side of the attic, observing a cork board filled with string and various objects; pictures, graphs, equations, and miscellaneous newspaper clippings. Reluctantly, her gaze dropped to the other bed in the room. It was empty.

Mabel's heart skipped a beat, anxiety suddenly gripping her stomach and turning it into knots. She looked around slowly, in case he was just somewhere else in the tiny space. He wasn't.

A mixture of relief and worry flooded her, the 12 year old groaning and swinging her feet out of the bed to stand. She really didn't know what to feel most of the time nowadays, and everything was confusing. Wendy had told Mabel, after she had confided in her about the whole of the bubble incident, that being confused was part of the process unfortunately. As much as it sucked, it came with the package of experiencing what Mabel had. Her therapist had said the same thing, though much more eloquently.

It was still rather unsettling anyway. Mabel shuffled around the room quietly, gathering clothes to take with her to the bathroom. A long, hot shower sounded like a good way to start her day out, Mabel descending the stairs absently with a new outfit tucked under her arm. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing the doorknob and turning, before pushing inward.

For a moment everything stopped, the occupant of the room unaware of a set of eyes on them, as she tried to process what it was she was seeing.

Then everything flooded her senses, the scent of Dipper's shampoo, the warm steam, the mockingly bright blue of the towel he was getting ready to drop-nonononoonoooooo--

With speed almost unheard of, Mabel slammed the door shut and stepped off to the side of it, leaning against the wall. Dipper shouted in surprise as the door slammed, the surprise wearing off quickly to be replaced with concern and questions.

She could feel the heat in her face, creeping up to her ears as she clutched her clothing to her chest. Dipper had been...almost...nude. There was no getting rid of the image in her head. Even before, this scene was all too familiar, something she had experienced before.

No, no that wasn't right. That was the first time it had actually happened, but the similarities were...nearly perfect. The scene had been burnt into her memories years ago. Well...what felt like years ago. Had it actually been years ago? It couldn't have been, she reprimanded herself, they had never been any older than they were in this moment.

Even though she remembered this happening before, she had to tell herself often that the memories she had were fake. A ruse, a trick, Bill being a terrible, awful creature. The more she tried to refute what she had mistakenly believed to be real, the more her mind began to race. The harsh mental refusal began mutating in a way, questions popping up more and more frequently, until she could feel her chest tightening and her body sinking against the wall. Mabel slid down until her backside was planted on the floor, her clothing now forgotten in her lap as she clutched at her hair tightly. What if _this_ wasn't real? What if she was actually somewhere else right now? What if she was still at Bill's mercy? What if, what if, what if-

The longer she sat there, the more panicked she became as her vision began tunneling, tears gathering in her eyes and spilling down her now rather pale cheeks. Her stare was blank as she was pulled more and more into her head unwillingly; somewhere in front of her she could hear a voice. It sounded...panicked and worried. And like someone had stuffed her head underwater. She had no idea what the voice was trying to say. After another moment something in the back of her head recognized that the voice was now gone. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Time seemed to stop making sense as she sat there very still, tears still freely running down her face as she took short, gasping breaths.

“Mabel.”

There was a voice again, this one different from the first. It was calm and easy.

“Mabel, can you look at me?” the voice asked gently. Mabel didn't move, trying to process what the voice wanted exactly. Me? The voice wanted her to look...the voice wanted her to look up? Look up at what? The voice? That was it, wasn't it-? Look up at the person talking. Slowly, the young girl lifted her head little by little, a pale, freckled red head coming into her swimming vision. The red head smiled gently at Mabel. “Hey...good to see you. It's going to be okay, Mabel. You're in the Mystery Shack.” The speech was slow and easy, Mabel staring at her vacantly as she tried to focus on the other's words.

The Mystery Shack. That was...home. She was home. Home meant...safe. She felt herself nodding a little, breaths coming in a little easier as she trained her eyes on Wendy.

“Mabel, if you can, wiggle your toes on the floor.”

Another couple of moments passed, the young girl glancing down at her bare feet on the wooden floor. Gently, she wiggled her toes against the hard surface, pressing her feet down a little more against the wood. The longer she held it, the more grounded she felt. It felt...solid. Real. A beat passed, Mabel looking up at Wendy again. The older girl was smiling gently still.

“How does that feel?”

“...kinda cool...hard...” Mabel replied softly, voice barely above a whisper. “...it feels...real.” Wendy nodded, before she held her hand out. The younger stared at her hand absently, before untangling one of her hands from her hair to press against Wendy's hand gently. They stayed like that for what felt like forever to Mabel, before she decided to lace their fingers together, Wendy obliging without protest or comment.

“How does my hand feel?”

Mabel gazed at their fingers intertwined, vision clearing the longer they sat there, before she spoke up again, voice a bit stronger. “Warm...solid...kinda rough...” Mabel felt Wendy squeeze gently, Mabel squeezing back just as gently. For a while they sat there, Mabel occasionally squeezing Wendy's hand, only to have her squeeze back. Being in contact with Wendy and pressing her toes hard into the wood floor was making it easier to calm down and remind herself that this was all real.

She was still real, she was alive and home and safe.

Finally enough time passed that Mabel felt herself relaxing again, the tension leaving her body. Sitting so stiff for so long, however long it had been, was exhausting. Shaking her head, she let go of Wendy's hand and stood slowly. Wendy stood too, before glancing back down and scooping up the pile of clothes for Mabel. Handing them back over to the young girl, Mabel managed to crack a smile, rubbing her eyes free of tears with her nightgown sleeve and gathering the clothes with her other hand.

“Ready to shower now?” asked Wendy. Mabel nodded. “Need any help?” A shake of the younger's head. “Alright...d'you want me to wait for you out here?”

Mabel hesitated, before shaking her head and this time adding, “I'm okay for now...thanks Wendy...”

Wendy nodded, reaching out to ruffle her hair affectionately. The gesture made Mabel feel warm as she offered the older another smile. Wendy's hand left her hair, and Mabel turned to disappear quietly into the bathroom. Wendy sighed, before turning a little. Walking away from the bathroom and down the hall toward the gift shop, she turned the corner and nearly ran into Dipper.

“Woah, dude, watch it,” she exclaimed, stepping back from him and rolling her eyes. “That was uncool, Dip. What's with you?” Dipper reached up and pulled the brim of his hat a little further over his eyes, Wendy recognizing that gesture instantly.

“I just...I mean Mabel...she...” he tried, head sinking lower the more he spoke. “...she...Bill...Bill _really_ hurt her...”

“...yeah he did, the dumb triangle. Were you watching?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips. When she was met with silence, she sighed softly and knelt down to be eye-level with Dipper. “...listen, Dipper...you gotta know something, okay? You're not gonna like it, and Stan won't tell you 'cause he wants to protect you but...I think you have the right to know _something._ ” Dipper looked up, eyes sad but also curious and maybe even a little fearful. “Mabel...Mabel experienced something in there that has something to do with...you. And what it was messed her up SO bad that she just...she can't handle seeing you Dipper. That's why she wants to go home and wants to make sure you stay here.”

“Me? But what was it? Isn't...isn't it something I can fix? I need to fix it, Wendy...I can't let my sister just...just...” he trailed off, looking desperate, eyes pleading. “I need to help her.” Wendy watched him carefully, before shaking her head.

“The best you can do...as awful as it is, is to let her have space to heal, Dip. Let her go back to your parents and get help and try to just...leave this behind,” she responded softly. He dropped his gaze, lower lip trembling just ever-so-slightly as he reached up and pulled the brim of his hat down again. Wendy could feel her heart breaking as he tried to compose himself. “Maybe you and she will be able to see each other for the holidays...go visit for Christmas or something, yeah? It won't be all bad, Dipper...even if she's back in Piedmont, you'll have me and Stan and Ford and Soos...plus all the other crazies in this town, y'know?”

Dipper turned away slightly, gripping his hat brim tightly. Wendy stood after a beat of silence, sighing more heavily. “...it'll be alright in the end, Dip. Just try to keep it together, for Mabel...” He only nodded, and she took that as her cue to head back toward the gift shop. Just as she got to the end of the hall, she heard a quiet sob from behind herself. It took everything in herself to not turn around and continue walking, leaving Dipper to his own thoughts and anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to take what my mother sometimes went through in a lesser degree and apply it here, I really hope it worked-
> 
> Also, shameless plug: [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com)


	5. Heart Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper didn't think it could get any worse.

Dipper stared at the wooden steps below his feet, taking deep breaths to keep himself as calm as he could. His eyes wandered up to look over the parking lot of the Shack-after Bill’s mess, the lot had been filled with debris and ruins of the pillars to the entrance. Now of course it was back to the way it had been before the chaos, both pillars replaced; Dipper focused on a point between them in the distance, staring hard.

He was doing everything in his power to stop himself from crying again. He needed to be strong for Mabel, even if she didn’t want him…around. Wendy had been right. No matter how much he wanted to help her _he_ was the reason…the reason she was so traumatized.

Rubbing his forehead gently, he stood suddenly and turned, taking the last step up onto the porch. Reaching out, he yanked open the door to the gift shop roughly, walking toward the entrance to the living space.

“Are you out of your mind?!”

Dipper froze, eyes widening slightly as he listened. There was shuffling, and a heavy sigh.

“It’s literally tearing the two apart, Stanley,” came the calm response.

“Ford, when has that stupid gun ACTUALLY been useful?!”

Dipper leaned against the wall near the swinging doors, listening. What gun? The memory gun? He heard more shuffling, imagining Stan pacing back and forth.

“This could give the two of them the opportunity to go back to the way things were! Stanley, don’t be stupid! What Bill did, what he tricked Mabel into feeling-” He was abruptly cut off, Stan’s voice cold.

“’Tricked’? You think that Bill _forced_ Mabel to feel that?! Ford, despite all the horrible, disgusting things that Bill did, he did _not_ force Mabel to feel that way.” His pacing hadn’t lessened from what Dipper could tell, curiosity piquing even further now. “If anything, he took advantage of that! He used it to turn it into something that Mabel would never want to leave, ever.”

It went silent a moment, Stan still pacing and, Dipper imagined, Ford watching his brother with a look of annoyance.

“Regardless of that, those feelings she has are not acceptable here! Other dimensions, sure, but not here, Stan. That poor girl has suffered enough. I just want to help her, and Dipper.”

“Even if you rid her of that whole incident with the fucking bubble, that _won’t change how she feels you idiot!”_ Dipper gawked silently, stunned. His Grunkle had been very careful about not swearing, so to hear him say something like that out-right was shocking. He was _really_ mad. “She’ll still feel the same way, it’ll still end up hurting her. She _cannot_ run from her problems Ford.”

Dipper could almost see the insulted and angry look on Ford’s face. “And Dipper?” he heard Ford ask.

“He’ll learn to deal with it…the kid’s smart. He’ll be here with us, and he’ll have Wendy and Soos too. Mabel will have her parents and that therapist you’re going to set her up with.“

Ford grunted something indistinguishable, before Dipper heard a set of heavy footsteps coming toward the door. Panicking a little, he began to creep away toward the register, sighing gently with relief as the steps stopped after a moment.

“I’ll get it taken care of then…we can do it your way then, Stan. I…just have to trust you know our great niece and nephew better.”

Dipper had just managed to dive beneath the front counter when Ford pushed through the swinging doors. The boy pressed himself as far under the desk as he could, Ford wasting no time as he punched in the code to the vending machine. With an audible “pop” the door swung forward, and Ford disappeared behind it as he shut it with a “CLANK”.

Dipper’s mind raced, as he sat huddled under the register space. What did this all mean? He felt suddenly sick, colour draining from his face as he crawled out from under the small space. Wobbling a little, he managed to get to his feet with a heavy sigh.

He felt nauseous, tired, and heart broken. Walking back toward the living area, he pushed quietly through the doors and wandered into the living room. Stan looked up, eyes widening a little as Dipper silently climbed onto his lap. Dipper pressed his face into Stan’s chest, knocking his hat up and off slightly, shoulders shaking. Stan looked at a lost for a moment, before hesitantly reaching up to rub gently between Dipper’s shoulder blades.

Dipper didn’t know what to do with himself any more. His sister hated him, his Grunkles were fighting, and he was going to lose the person he cared about most in the entire world. It was like everything was crumbling all over again, only this time Dipper knew that there was no way to fix it.

_And he was crying **again**._

He couldn’t help himself as he hiccuped, clinging to Stan much like Mabel had a few days earlier. He heard his Grunkle sigh, the old man pulling Dipper closer to try and console him.

Neither said anything, the room’s quiet only interrupted by shuddering, broken sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last upload for the time being. U: If you guys like this, please leave a kudos or if you REALLY like it, a comment. = 3= Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read this!
> 
> If you wanna see more of my work or just go say "hi" you can find me over at [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. :3c


	6. Good-bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of summer.

The last week of their summer came and went, Mabel for the most part avoiding her brother and Dipper doing everything in his power to make it easier on her. When she'd finally venture down from their room, he'd quietly leave the living room when he heard her hit the last step. Her appetite returned slowly, Dipper eating earlier then her in the mornings and well after her in the evenings to avoid letting her see him.

He'd even taken over Soos' break room at night to give Mabel the attic to herself. Any way to make it easier on her. It was his fault after all, he lamented one night as he stared at the flat, wooden ceiling of the break room. Even if she never wanted to see him again, even if the thought of growing up away from Mabel made his chest ache in the most spectacular way. Even if he wanted to scream and cry and break everything in sight because he was just _so angry._

It didn't matter what he wanted or how this made him feel, he reasoned, rolling over to face the back of the couch. It didn't matter.

What mattered was Mabel's comfort. If that meant avoiding her at every turn to even potentially give her a chance at some semblance of peace, he'd do it. He was doing the right thing, even if every single fiber in him was screaming about how wrong it was. Even though it felt like he'd been hollowed out and left to wither up in the hot sun-

He closed his eyes tightly, abruptly cutting his thoughts off.

“Go to sleep, Dipper...” he muttered to himself, burying his face into the back of the couch. Like most other nights, sleep came fitfully.

On the last day of summer vacation, Dipper was awoken from his light sleep, aware after a moment that someone was brushing his hair from his forehead.

“Hey sweetie...”

Blinking blearily, Dipper sat up slowly as he rubbed an eye and responded, “Mom?” He saw her smile a little in the still dark room- _what time was it?_ -running her hand through the unruly hair again gently.

“Happy birthday Dipper,” she responded softly.

“...oh. Yeah...” His eyes shut again, torn between his mother's gentle ministrations and the sudden led weight that dropped into his stomach.

“I know baby,” she murmured, brushing her hand down his face to cup his cheek. He opened his eyes again, glancing up at his mother, her smile now sad. Despite both him and Mabel having brown eyes, his mother's were the prettiest shade of blue to ever exist. At least Dipper thought so. Right now her eyes mimicked her smile too well, the blue shining sadly in the semi-darkness of the room. Sighing a little, Dipper pressed his hand to the one against his face.

They sat there for a while, Dipper's eyes closing again and his mother humming something he didn't recognize, the sound warm and sweet; the newly-turned 13 year old allowed it to wash over him, calming him just slightly as he rested next to her.

Another few moments passed, the humming fading away as the song in her head ended, Dipper opening his eyes once more as he sat fully upright again, his mother's hand sliding from his face gently.

“So...” he began, unsure what exactly he wanted to say. He was pretty sure he knew why they were here and why so early. The thought made his stomach hurt and his chest ache and he realized he hated feeling like this so early in the morning.

“...so...oh!”

Dipper blinked and glanced back at his mother who was smiling a little more cheerily than before, pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips briefly. “What?”

“I have something for you my little lamb,” she replied warmly, trying to hide how her smile was growing. Dipper fought down the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname his mother had given him a long time ago, instead raising an eyebrow a little as she pulled something toward her on the ground. Rummaging around a moment in what Dipper assumed to be her purse, she made a small sound of triumph and straightened up with a box in her hands.

“Oh...thanks Mom,” he said as she held it out to him. He took the box carefully, studying it in the dull lighting. The box was dark blue with a gold ribbon tied neatly around it, no longer than his hand and extremely light. When he didn't move to open it right away, he felt his mother shift in anticipation next to him.

“Go on, open it,” she urged softly, trying not to sound too excited. Dipper couldn't help the smile creeping onto his face as he tugged at the ribbon to loosen it, pulling it free with another firm tug. Setting it aside and lifting the lid off the box, he tilted his head a little before pulling the bracelet out of the box carefully. He turned it over in his hand, thumb running along the platinum links. A small infinity symbol charm was placed between two of the links to connect them and make it one whole piece of jewelery.

Dipper felt his throat tighten a little, swallowing thickly as he turned it over again and again in his hand.

When he went silent for longer than he probably should have, he heard his mother sigh a little, voice floating to him in his dazed state.

"Your father and I got you this before...everything happened. We even got your sister one that matches..." He turned, watching his mother bite her lip, worry and sadness now very clear in her features.

It suddenly felt like a dam bursting forth, Dipper hiccuping from a choked back sob. Instantly he was in his mother's arms, clinging to her as he allowed the sound to escape this time, his mother, for her part, keeping her tears quiet as she rocked the young boy in her embrace.

"I know everything hurts right now Dipper," she murmured, keeping her voice steady even though Dipper could feel her tears in his hair. "But it will get better...I promise that you will get better and your sister will get better." Her hold on him tightened a little, Dipper pressing his face into her collarbone as he shook with sobs. "Shhh, shhh...there, there, my little lamb...let it all out...everything will be okay, I promise..."

It was just a short while of rocking and holding him to her, Dipper eventually calming down. He was too tired to feel embarrassed and knowing that his mother was probably hurting just as much as he was, it would seem silly if he felt that way. Pulling away and sniffing loudly, his eyes met his mother's glassy blue gaze, and she offered him a watery smile, which he returned half-heartedly.

"Thank you, Mom," he murmured thickly, sniffing loudly again. Pulling away fully, she suddenly produced a Kleenex for him which he accepted gratefully.

"Of course baby," she replied, dabbing at her own face gently with another Kleenex, Dipper blowing his nose loudly. The sound was a little silly, and Dipper couldn't help but laugh a little at it, his mother smiling more warmly than before. As if realizing something, she glanced down at the time on her watch, the smile turning into a frown. "...we have to leave soon, baby. Let me go get your father, okay?"

"...yeah okay." She leaned over and kissed his forehead directly on his birthmark, pulling away.

"I'll be right back with him...I'm going to finish getting your sister into the car..." With that she stood, turning carefully and walking back out into the hallway. Dipper sat there by himself in the slowly lightening room for what felt like forever, his head buzzing and stomach twisting. Everything just seemed to hurt right now.

"Dipper?"

His head snapped up, seeing his father in the doorway of his make-shift bedroom. "Hey dad," he replied, sounding stuffy from his crying earlier. The older Pines man strode over, sitting himself down next to Dipper and, without warning, pulled his son into a strong hug. Dipper hugged back instantly, his father's presence washing over him much like his mother's singing did. He was glad they were here...he really needed this.

"Hey buddy," he heard his dad rumble. "How ya hangin' in there?" Dipper laughed briefly, the sound bitter.

"Considering everything – supernatural apocalypse and my twin traumatized – not too bad," he said, shaking his head. He felt his father inhale deeply, releasing the breath a moment later as if he was still having trouble believing all of this had happened to their children.

"I'm glad you two made it out mostly in one piece..." he said, pulling away after another beat to look down at Dipper. The boy nodded a little, before rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"Are you guys uh...still really mad at Grunkle Stan?" he asked timidly, glancing up at his father. He'd heard Stan yelling over the phone one day when he assumed Stan thought he wasn't in the Shack; he'd gotten snippets of himself and Mabel being mentioned, Grunkle Ford at one point, and a lot of swearing. Though it wasn't angry, just...Stan sounding desperate.

"Oh...well...yes and no," his father said, rubbing at the balding patch at the crown of his head. "Your great uncle...both of them, still have a lot of explaining to do...a lot more. For now though, I'm not mad. I'm just glad they managed to keep you safe for the most part..." He grimaced briefly as if tasting something sour, before sighing again.

"Oh...okay..." He went silent then, fiddling absently with the bracelet in his hand.

"I see Mom gave you your present. I tried convincing her to get you some of those mystery novels that you like so much, but she said this was more fitting..." A shrug of a shoulder. "Don't worry too much though, you'll get those for Christmas, I promise."

"Thanks, Dad," he said, glancing up briefly at his father. He met his son's gaze with a small smile, reaching out to run his hand through Dipper's hair briefly.

"I know your mom probably already told you this Dip, but everything is gonna be okay. I promise."

Some how his parents were always on the same wavelength, Dipper nodding as he tried to fight back the tears again. He didn't want to cry again. Not yet anyway.

"Thanks Dad," came the same reply, thicker sounding this time. Dipper felt like his tongue wanted to stick to the roof of his mouth and his throat wanted to close up so there was no sound. It was the tears, he knew it was. Frankly, it still sucked.

His father went on to speak more, "You'll come visit for the holidays every chance we get to have you, and we'll call you all the time and maybe your mother can even help me figure out that new video messaging business so you can see your pop's ugly mug now and again." Dipper laughed a little at his father being silly, as his dad wiggled his eyebrows a little and smiled. "There you go, Dip, that's the stuff. Keep your chin up kiddo, okay? It'll all be okay. It just takes time."

"I know Dad...it just...it stinks," Dipper replied, tone sobering as he lamented being away from Mabel. "I'm gonna miss you guys...and I'm really gonna miss Mabel..."

"It's not forever Dipper...and you'll get to see her during the holidays, okay? Plus whenever she's up for it, I'm sure she'll try out the video messaging too so you can see each other. Just trust your sister to get better." Dipper nodded, stomach twisting again painfully as he thought of how long it would take for Mabel to get better. Years and years...could he really stand being away that long? For now, he didn't have a choice.

'Suck it up Pines,' he thought to himself, taking a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, he watched his father stand up.

"Alright Dipper, I've gotta get going...we've got a long, _long_ ride back home."

"Okay...I love you Dad." He saw his father shift, leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead just as he mother had done.

"I love you too kiddo. I'll send your mom back in to say good bye."

Dipper watched in silence as he left the room, his mother returning shortly there after and saying her good byes as well, kissing each of his cheeks and a brief peck on the lips.

"We'll call you when we get home, my little lamb," she said, standing in the door way. "Be safe Dipper. I love you so much honey."

"I love you too Mom...have a safe trip..."

With a small smile that seemed more pain than happiness, she turned and left.

For a few minutes, Dipper sat on the couch, turning the bracelet in his hands over and over again, staring at it, willing his mind to shut down for a little bit so he could maybe go back to sleep. When all his brain did was continue to buzz loudly with thoughts, he sighed and swung his feet over the edge of the couch and stood up. With a slight stretch to his walk, he exited the break room and roamed to the front of the Shack. It wasn't quite time to open for business, and since their weirdpocalypse, there had actually been a decrease in tours. People fearing for their safety "or something" as Stan had put it.

Unlocking the gift shop’s door and stepping out onto the first step, he looked up in time to see the car doors of his parent's car shut. The engine started and he was about to turn away to go back inside when he noticed something in the back window.

Mabel was staring at him, and from what he could tell her eyes were bloodshot and glassy, likely from crying. It wasn't that she was staring though. It was the look she was giving him. It was desperate and sad and just everything negative that Mabel was not. He felt himself swallow thickly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to bite, trying to will it not to tremble. He wanted to wave or smile or do something, but he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle as she continued to stare at him.

It was another beat of silence before the car began to pull away. Mabel never once stopped watching him, Dipper not daring to break the gaze. Tinier and tinier the car got into the distance, until Dipper couldn't see them or Mabel's heart-broken gaze any more.

_Heart-broken._

That, he decided as he continued to stare listlessly into the distance where the car had long disappeared from, that was exactly what heart-break looked like.

He wasn't sure why it had to be Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter, it's weak as fuck but it was necessary for the plot development. >.> Regardless, hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, if you're feelin' sassy, you should come take a peek at my tumblr blog here: [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com).
> 
> I occasionally post incesty things and sometimes I cry over tumblr posts, it's great.


End file.
